Pure Soul, Tainted Blood
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Grimmjow always hated Ichigo for being weak. But one night, he sees the orange head wildly eating a man and now he he has to help the tortured boy escape a curse. GrimmIchi, rating might change later on
1. Right In Front of You

**Title:** Pure Soul, Tainted Blood

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Summary:** Grimmjow always hated Ichigo for being weak. But one night, he sees the orange head wildly eating a man and now he he has to help the tortured boy escape a curse.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo made Bleach. Nobody else but him made it. This is an AU fanfic made for fun. If you choose to read, then I hope you like it and review.**

* * *

I may not be an animal, nor do I live in the old age where people are like monkeys, but I strongly believe in 'survival of the fittest'. Even in this world where technology has become an indispensable part in our lives, you still have to remember that and show to others you're dominant and not weak.

That's why I hate Ichigo for being so... feeble and quiet like he's troubled by every little thing. He has done nothing against me, but it's just the kind of person he is which made me tick.

When I went to the locker to stuff all my books in, I heard a thud which sounded like someone stumbling because I could also hear paper flying in the air with several books and notebooks landing on the floor.

But as I turned around to see, it was actually coming from that weak orange head who hastily picked them all up and ran away without saying goodbye to anybody. Seriously, I don't get what the fuck is wrong with him!

And yet so what? I can't yell at him for being so feeble though he's never done anything wrong to me. So the only thing I can do is just hate his fragility.

* * *

"I'm home." And again, like the many past other days when I'd go back home, my little cousin would go and hug my leg. She was really small, and really stupid but she's my only family left.

"Helloooo..." she greeted, letting go of my limb and I picked her up to put her petite body on my back. "Yup, hello Nel. Is Ulquiorra still here?" She nodded and pointed to the kitchen where I could smell fish and fried rice.

Ulquiorra's my neighbor and my friend despite that deadpan voice and that blank face that wouldn't cease to creep me out at times. Thanks to issues with his family, he doesn't attend school so he watches over Nel while I'm gone and often cooks here.

I never told him to do that, but I guess he has nothing else to do when he has no school to go to. Trust me, I hate school and I wish we'd switch places but I know that would wreck my future and I would be left penniless, weak, and at the bottom.

Thinking about it makes me feel like I want to destroy something, just that very subject pisses me off as Ichigo does.

"How's school?" Ulquiorra asked, and I shrugged as always. He turned off the stove and placed the dinner he cooked on the plates which he already set on the table. "Here you go. I'll take my leave."

Before he could even leave, I called for him. "Hey! Come here and eat with us. Your parents are not home right?" There was no reason to decline so he joined in with us and we ate. I could never get tired of watching Nel gorge on the food with her bare hands and finish with crumbs of rice all over her face.

It was one of the few things that would humor me.

* * *

I felt too lazy to listen to the science lessons today, and good thing my lab partner was one who wanted to do work by himself so I just sat back and relax while Hitsugaya would take care of everything but I would fake helping along when the teacher would watch me.

All of us turned around to see what made that sizzling sound, and it was Ichigo who burned his finger with the bunsen burner. The flesh was swollen and red and even bleeding that he grabbed several ointments and disinfectants from the medicine closet and treated himself with it, but ignored all of us as he continued with his work. His face was red out of embarrassment, and that was a look only wusses would give.

It frustrated me that I wanted to smash the whole test tubes in front of me but to not incur my partner's wrath, I held back and just watched some colored fluids boil and evaporate.

* * *

I always liked the night. It looked better than day because the sun would always hurt my eyes while the moon would just attract them and make me look at it for longer.

Right now, the moon was full, round, and larger than it usually would be when it's in its other phases. Since there would be no one to greet me at home but my bubbly cousin, I decided to stare at the view for a little while longer.

Just then, the blood-curling scream of a man nearly deafened my ears. There was also the sound of teeth ripping off skin and meat. That's right, I can hear even those kinds of things. His voice was sounding hoarser and fainter as time passed so I ran with all my strength.

I hated this kind of scream. It reminded me of an ugly event that happened when I was a kid. So I wanted to stop whoever was making the man scream like that.

By the time I finally arrived at the spot where his screaming was the loudest and where he was, it was too late for me to do anything but watch. His eyes were already nothing but white, and I could still hear the munching sounds. It smelled disgusting that I covered my whole mouth and nose to not take in the stench and to keep myself from vomiting.

It was in the deep dark and I can't see who did that, but after a glimpse of blood-soaked orange hair and brown eyes that gave a bloodthirsty glare instead of a scared and insecure one, I made only one guess to who it might be.

Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it's alright I made this. I made two GrimmIchi fics and took a break but now my muse for writing fics about this couple is back. But I can't tell what made it happen, since it just happened. XD Review please and Ichigo won't eat you.** **He won't eat you either if you won't review, but if you flame me... one can tell what would happen next. *snickers*  
**


	2. Ask and You Shall Receive

**Title:** Pure Soul, Tainted Blood

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Summary:** Grimmjow always hated Ichigo for being weak. But one night, he sees the orange head wildly eating a man and now he he has to help the tortured boy escape a curse.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo made Bleach. Nobody else but him made it. This is an AU fanfic made for fun. If you choose to read, then I hope you like it and review.**

* * *

He froze there, squatting in front of the dead man whose guts he was eating and just stared at me. His look was so different and so not like him. But he was staring at me, his teeth bare. They were still human teeth and I didn't see any changes, but they were obviously sharp and strong enough to tear through human skin and meat.

His mouth and almost all his face was covered with blood, and his uniform was stained with the same thing.

I saw worse than this, but I guess it's been a long time I had to learn to get used to revolting sights like this. Wait, that wasn't the subject right now!

Even if I haven't clearly seen the face yet that was hiding in the shadows, I would never mistake that orange hair. It's definitely gotta be Ichigo. But, why is he all of a sudden eating a live man who's now dead and rotting? I don't understand, but I get the feeling that he might eat me next though I can't run.

"Leave..." he choked, fresh blood of his victim spurting out. I still didn't move. Couldn't move. "Please... I'm still starving..." Something's wrong. He's speaking like he doesn't know me. The clouds that was above us blotted the moon, and everything grew darker.

He pounced on my and pinned me on the ground, but all the adrenaline necessary for me to act fast was gone and vanished, and I stared at his eyes. The warmth was no longer there, and soon I saw the color of brown swirling around, turning into the demonic color of blood red.

That red was unlike any red before. Even different from the tragic type of red that came from the pool of blood that I had to sit on for days when I was as petrified as I am now.

"Please... kill me..." He let go of my shoulders, hiding his face behind his hands in shame and he sobbed. "Whoever you are... just kill me already... I don't care how you do it. Just please... I beg of you." his voice was full of self-abandonment, self-loathing. I've never seen this side of Ichigo before.

If it was in a different situation, I could kill him already and spare him the pain of being killed by other people. But this is different. I just realized that the one who I don't like just because he acts like he's the lowest of the low, is actually someone who I can define as a monster, but not because he wants to. I can tell it's not some act so I could lower my guard.

Pure tears were falling down, and he sounded like he was really disgusted with what he had done. Everything is perplexing, but I didn't do what he asked. I just walked closer and carried him up. He started to fall asleep, and though we're both soaked in blood, at least it started to rain so no one could see us, and I won't be able to smell the stench of blood.

_"Listen Grimmjow. Stay in there, and don't come out no matter what, okay?" his mother said, her voice shaky and desperate. His father hugged him close while his mother kissed him on the forehead. The door in front of his eyes was banging ferociously, and he was innocently unaware of what was going on._

_But the next thing that happened was all in a flash, and once silence was occupying the place he opened the closet door and saw his parents' bodies caked in blood, their eyes lifeless, and blood flowing at every inch of the floor._

That was an ugly memory. I'll never be able to forget it. Sometimes, there really are somethings that you won't get off your mind no matter what you do.

* * *

I knock thrice and Ulquiorra opens the door. For the first time, I see the emotion of shock plastered on his face when he sees what's in front of him. Me, carrying a bloody student who's my classmate and... now in some way... a killer.

"What - the - hell?" he asked, his voice as quiet as air. I walk in and dropped Ichigo on the couch, sighing and taking some water like it was nothing big. But how am I supposed to react? Scream for help? Heh! Like hell I would.

"Grimmjow!" I never heard Ulquiorra raise his voice like that before, but it's true that I have to explain everything. How is he going to react to the fact that I just took here a kid that just ate a man? Maybe I have to lie to him, so no one would call me a lunatic.

And yet, whatever I said before, he was always the one who believed me. So I guess Ulquiorra also has the right to know but I shouldn't tell him now when he's this tense and not himself.

Maybe when he's calm again I'll tell him the truth. But for now...

"I saw him getting roughed up so what could I do but save the poor guy?"

Unfortunately, I slipped out the words 'poor guy' and 'roughed up'. I didn't know what I said until I saw those human green eyes slightly glare at me. Of course, Ulquiorra knows me too well.

"You hate weaklings."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to let them die." Kind of true, and it would sound good enough so he believed me and decided to go back home, but mostly in my guess just to get some medicine. His house is stacked with it everywhere.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Ichigo asked, and I walked back to the living room where his lips were completely cracked and his eyes closing and opening, like he's trying to keep himself awake.

I answered casually, "I see no point in doing so. Look kid, you should even be grateful that I saved you from there, because... I hate you." I admitted, filling my words with contempt. Maybe if I lash out at him right now, I would at least feel a little less stressed.

"I can tell." he murmured with a black voice. "In this state..." his eyes opened and they would shift from the normal eyes to the demonic ones. "I can read a person's mind. When you carried me here, I can tell that you hate me 'cause... I'm weak..."

"Now... you can tell why I shy away from everyone, right?" At least it wasn't because that's the way he is. But I didn't answer and lifted him up again, leading him to my bedroom where I put him on my bed but he didn't sleep.

He was just looking at me, his red eyes finally turning back to brown without changing again. Good, because I've had enough of weird things in one night. Ichigo parted his lips open, hot breath coming out his lips like he was thirsty.

"Want some water?" I asked roughly, and his eyes were deeply focused on me. "No... I need your blood." First he ate someone's guts. Now, he wants my blood? What the hell is that?

"Huh?" I questioned, my mood getting farther from good. "I haven't had enough of my meal... Please. If you won't give me your blood, I would have to eat another human to keep my hunger still for another week." he pleaded.

"I thought you _eat_ humans." I enunciated the word eat, and I knew I started to sound more and more pissed. "Your blood... is unique. Even without human flesh, your blood... alone... could suppress my appetite."

Better than an organ out of me, I guess. With a box cutter at my drawer, I cut open my palm and several drops fell into his mouth where he greedily drank every drop that left the wound. I didn't care that it stung, because I paid more attention to the small mark of a perfect pentagram that appeared at his belly, and I could see it through the polo.

"What's that?" He looked at where I looked, and with a grim look, he replied, his expression telling me that he's much better. "Since you helped me, I guess I can trust you in telling this. I'm cursed."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes. Ichigo's a cannibal here! It's fucking twisted, ain't it? :D Review and you'll... hmmm... what can I reward you with? I can't think of any aside from a thank you, a hug, and a big cookie.**


	3. So Now You Know

**Title:** Pure Soul, Tainted Blood

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Summary:** Grimmjow always hated Ichigo for being weak. But one night, he sees the orange head wildly eating a man and now he he has to help the tortured boy escape a curse.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo made Bleach. Nobody else but him made it. This is an AU fanfic made for fun. If you choose to read, then I hope you like it and review.**

* * *

"Well, this hard to say. But a year ago..." He often paused, but this told me that he never told anybody else about this before. Maybe outside the family he never did. But he never told me if anyone else knew.

"I... killed someone." By kill, did he mean eat that person alive? "That was when I was still human though." Human? What did he mean? NNonetheless, I kept my ears open even though I wasn't the type of person to listen to anyone. "It all started when one of my friends got asked out by this really pretty and sexy woman."

And what did that have to do with his curse? Still, I know he's not trying to change the subject. He might be narrating from the beginning.

"I wasn't a psychic or anything, but I swear something something was off with that girl. I tried convincing that friend to get off her, but he wouldn't listen, like when it comes to her, his ears are closed and all his senses are set on her."

One hell of a boy magnet, that girl was, but the way Ichigo described her meant she might be a monster or something close to that.

"I was still suspicious, though, no matter how many times he tried to convince me that there was nothing wrong. I could always feel something odd about her. Like there was some weird aura or something that emitted from her. Then when I heard that he had been invited to her house, I crossed the line and followed them to her place. I hid and did everything I could to stay unnoticed. Then I saw something. I don't want to go into complete detail, but when they were in the middle of... of..."

He breathed in and out, like he was afraid of saying the word. So I spoke out the closest guess. "Having sex?" It didn't matter to me that he saw he blushed out of the embarrassment and said yes.

A cannibal that's shy about sex, in other words, a man-eating virgin. But I'll save the commentaries for later.

"That's right. Having sex. But then, that woman turned into a winged monster and killed him with the snap of a finger, but I saw red and black smoke come out of her. She was... something called a succubus. It's the type of female demon that feeds off the life force of men and their sexual energy. I was so petrified, and at the same time I was so pissed that I went into a blind rage and killed her. I was just a human and she was a demon, but I manged to kill her. But not until she cursed me to live like she did. The spell was cut off because she died in the middle, though. But there were still changes in me."

"You're telling me that you're an incubus now and that you drain the lives of women?"

"Let me finish." he requested softly, his eyes looking deeply focused.

"I said the spell was cut off in the middle so there were alterations to how she originally wanted to curse me. I seek to kill people, but I don't crave any energy in them. It made me a hungry animal that needs to be given a human as a meal once in a while. I have to kill two people to last me for another week until I starve again and once I'm in my hungry state, things will become way uglier. Good thing my old man's a doctor, so away from everybody else he takes bodies from the morgue and feeds them to me, but tonight I went completely out of control that I..."

"Don't say anymore." I said so he won't show anymore strong emotions. He'd been through a lot but he wasn't weak. He was just evasive of people, afraid of hurting them if he gets too close to them and scaring them away if they find out about his secret.

"Thanks." he muttered. I didn't make a move to pat his head, my bloody palm feeling too numb to do anything. "Everything in my head would be pitch black when I would feel my stomach begging for a human's insides to digest. Once I go on my berserk state, it would only take a great deal of willpower or an outsider to stop me. That upside-down pentagram that you saw, it only appeared once only when I started to become like this and now when I drank your blood."

And finally his explanation was over, but I think I learned more than I needed to. So, I walked back downstairs where my ears picked up the sound of the front door opening and closing as Ulquiorra returned with a first-aid kit.

"Thanks." I scooped up the handle and walked up, and he walked to Nel's room to check on her. I hope that she didn't wake up. This would be too big to tell her at her age and Ulquiorra isn't back in his passive mood yet.

So much information in one night, and a great realization too. Demons exist. And the guy who I thought to be the weakest of all the people I've met... is actually the deadliest and the most dangerous person in possibly the whole world.

Since this was a fucked up night, a small dinner and cleansing my teeth were the only things I felt like doing before drifting off to sleep, a blood-soaked but definitely not berserk and hungry Ichigo beside me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! I can't believe that I get your reviews and praises for this story and I want to thank you all yet again.  
**


	4. I Owe You

**Title:** Pure Soul, Tainted Blood

**Pairing: **Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Summary:** Grimmjow always hated Ichigo for being weak. But one night, he sees the orange head wildly eating a man and now he he has to help the tortured boy escape a curse.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo made Bleach. Nobody else but him made it. This is an AU fanfic made for fun. If you choose to read, then I hope you like it and review.**

* * *

I fell off the bed and the impact of the floor against my back made me wake up in an instant.

"Ow!" I gritted in pain, getting up with my eyes narrowing to a glare. I know that I was pushed off the bed, because I felt a hand trying to wake me up while pushing me to the side and resulting in my fall.

"Sorry. You were sleeping like a log." Ulquiorra said nonchalantly, his monotone voice back. But when I looked at the bed, Ichigo was gone and the only thing that would let me know that he really slept there was the red color on the sheets. The red color of blood.

"What happened?" he asked, and after a pause added another question. "Care to tell me what you know about Kurosaki?"

"One question at a time, please. By the way, he's still here?"

"He's in the dining room eating cereals with Nel who shared her honey flakes with him." I wished that Ulquiorra gave him clean clothes, because I don't want Nel to see blood-soaked shit like I did before. "Did you give him new clothes?" I asked out of concern.

"Since this is your house and I'm just checking on you, I showed him your clothes and gave him some shorts and a shirt, but they were almost loose on him, but it would have to do. I put his uniform on your washing machine, and I still don't know why there's blood there. He won't tell me why. Do you know?" he said all at once, like he was a detective.

"If I'm gonna have to tell you, promise me that you won't think I'm joking." I looked at him with my eyes fixed on him so intensely so he would know that I'm not fucking around with anybody and I'm not interested to make jokes of any kind. "I know that look. Okay. So what do you know?"

I started to tell him everything, and believe me when I said that I never would say that much in such short time. But I needed someone else to know, Not just me. Ulquiorra's the longest friend I ever had and the one I'd trust the most.

I told him everything from Ichigo's friend being seduced by a succubus to Ichigo becoming a cannibal that troubled him so much he became withdrawn from everyone else in my school. I didn't leave out anything at all and tried to make it clear and understandable to him.

I was always laid back, and this was one of the moments when I was so serious that I can't breathe calmly. It took him by surprise, for I heard the small hitch in his voice when he tried to make a reply.

It was one of the two times that he would hesitate.

The other time was when after my parents died and he tried to say something to console me but didn't succeed and just sat with me, silence all over us like it's the air itself.

But now's not the time for thinking about the past. We were talking about Ichigo and what's happening to him. It's not about me, and it's not the right time, ever, to be talking about my experiences.

He said nothing instead, like before. But I could feel no denial from him. Just pure shock and disbelief, but I guess everyone would feel the same so I wasn't mad at him. Ulquiorra didn't leave, but he sat on the bed, not caring if he sat on dry, dirty blood.

"Believe me or not it's the truth."

"I know you won't lie about something so big. This is just so sudden to me. And I always thought that demons don't exist, but all what you said, every word that you said, shattered that belief; that there's nothing supernatural here."

"Sorry." I apologized sarcastically and he knew what I meant so he didn't say anything. "What a great way to start a morning." he sighed in annoyance even though his voice was still blank and emotionless. "Yeah." I agreed, and he grabbed the sheets to get it washed as well.

It was funny that he felt like he had to care for the house himself, like it was something important to him. He has this need to clean the house, like he's our housekeeper. But I didn't mind. Less work to do.

I closed the door and walked downstairs, and like what Ulquiorra said they almost didn't fit him since the clothes were really baggy on him. At least he wasn't in his demonic state, nor was he coated in blood to scare Nel off.

"Hi." he greeted, and I lazily waved back while I took out a sandwich from the fridge and heated it up. I sat beside Nel and started to eat, but I knew that he was looking at me like he was hungry.

The look in his eyes when he drank all the blood that poured out of my palm, I can't forget it. That look he's giving me right now is just the same look. Stop doing that! I don't yell to prevent any trouble from coming up, and just let him look at me like a wild beast.

"Nii-chan?" Nel and I are cousins, but she still thinks of me as her older brother so I let her. "Can Itsygo come over again? He's sooo cool!" she lisped and I nodded. He would have to. Aside from his family, me and Ulquiorra are the only people he could share with about his secrets.

* * *

"Ichigo? We have to talk. By the way, where have you been?" My old man asked as soon as I opened the door. Before, he would kick me and yell to me about being late, but not anymore. There was no more time for that.

"At a friend's house. What is it we have to talk about?"

"I heard at the news." Uh-oh. Stupid me for not being patient! "I'm sorry." He didn't glare, neither did he raise his voice. This happened once before, and knowing that my curse is something hard to fight against with my will, he tousled my hair before we walked to the living room.

While drinking tea that my grandmother taught me to make, I recollected everything that happened from last night. I ate someone, and right now the news playing on the TV in front of me proved that it did happen and I can't escape the truth.

But after that, Grimmjow found me doing something horrid that I regained a bit of myself and I didn't expect him to help me. The shock froze my guilty heart for a second but I let him, even though a part of him hated the weakness I showed to the others everyday.

Now, he would be involved with me. No one should have known, but still I owe him a big favor which I wish to repay soon so he'll no longer have to be involved with me and my secret. Oh, if only I had the power to make people lose their memories.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! That was fast but I got in a type of roll to make this chapter already. Now time to update the other stories. I thank you all and if there are any errors, point them out and I'll fix them right away.  
**


End file.
